


Falling Asleep

by Caladenia



Series: The Early Days [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Early Days, Friendship, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/pseuds/Caladenia
Summary: When a tired captain falls asleep where she should not, the Commander watches over her. Definitely fluff.





	Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> One of my early works, posted on FFN and lightly re-edited. Un-betaed.

* * *

 

“What do you think you are doing, Ensign?” he asked in a very soft voice.

“She fell asleep at the twelfth act, Commander,” the man whispered.

The other spectators took no notice of the three humans.

“So you put your Captain’s wellbeing ahead of her duties as a Federation representative?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“You’ll have a sore shoulder tomorrow. And you know she’ll kill you when she wakes up.”

“The thought crossed my mind.”

“Very well, Ensign, carry on. But wipe that silly grin off your face. That’s an order.”

 

 

^^^^

 

 

“B’Elanna to Chakotay.”

“Chakotay here. It’d better be good B’Elanna. We are up to our necks in repairs on the bridge.”

“It’s the Captain.”

A sigh. “I’m coming.”

…

“She’s been working in this Jefferies tube for five hours straight. And now she’s fallen asleep in there. I’m not going in and waking her up because she’ll just go on working, but she’ll chew my ears off if my staff sees her sleep there.”

The Chief Engineer gesticulated towards the conduit access door.

“She did two straight shifts on the bridge before coming to Engineering. She’s exhausted.” He tapped his comms badge. “Computer. Site to site transport, program _Sleeping Kathryn_. Authorisation Chakotay Alpha 2.”

“ _Sleeping Kathryn_?”

The Commander felt a pang of annoyance.

“I found the Captain asleep in the mess hall one night and I couldn’t wake her up. The transporter puts her straight into her bed without disturbing her.” He’d never meant his meddling with the Captain’s sleeping arrangements, or lack of, to become public knowledge.

“And she’s never questioned how she got there?”

He found it amazing how much amusement a half-human eyebrow could convey.

“Not that I know of. She probably think she was too tired to remember getting to her quarters,” he said.

“Better check one day that she hasn’t moved her bed. Or you’ll get a very cranky Captain tearing you apart when she wakes up falling two feet through the air onto the bedroom carpet.”

There was a wide smirk on the Chief Engineer’s face.

 

^^^^

 

“You’ll be very stiff tomorrow if you insist on sleeping on the floor.”

“I assure you Commander, I would much prefer to be in my quarters right now.” She sounded rather testy, piling broken pieces of consoles and partitions in a corner. “You crashed the shuttle so I’ll take the walkway and you stay in the remaining bunk bed.”

Chakotay ignored the non-sequitur in her last words. The ion storm was one of the largest they had encountered so far in the Delta Quadrant. Her impractical sleeping arrangement was the problem, not his flying skills.

“There’s plenty of room for the two of us, Captain. You’ll wake up much more rested if you sleep on a comfortable mattress.”

“I’ll probably move and risk bumping into your broken leg during the night. You need your rest too, Chakotay. I’ll be fine. Good night.”

She spread an emergency blanket on the metal grates then laid down on it, her back to him.

Resting on his elbow, he watched her for a few minutes as she rearranged the now empty medical kit under her head, completely ignoring him. He leaned back and used his hands to move his injured leg towards the wall as much as possible. He was soon asleep.

She woke up before him, feeling refreshed. A ray of sunrise illuminated the shuttle interior through the large tear on the aft wall. Gently removing her arm from his chest, she wondered how he could sleep with such a big smile on his face.

 

* * *

 


End file.
